The soul song
by Pen-of-Denmark
Summary: Jareth is watching over Sarah, and has not given up his love for her. One day Sarah sings a song, while the king is watching. She sings the king's soul song, without notising. Now she belongs to Jareht, and he has no intentions on loosing her.
1. Chapter 1 The king is watching

**The soul song**

**The king is watching**

Jareth looked into the crystal.

"Show me the girl." He demanded.

The crystal vibrated once, something only Jareth could feel, and the picture in the crystal became clear.

"Sarah…" He whispered.

The girl was brushing her hair. It was short. He glimpsed. Short? Had she cut that beautiful hair of hers? He shook his head, while he kept his eyes on the crystal. She was smiling. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. He had kept an eye on her ever since he was defeated in the Labyrinth. She had had the power to defy him, and she had won.

"How you turned my world, you precious thing."

He grinned, and made the image of her disappear. She had been more than he had thought. One day…She would become his queen, he was sure. They shared a passion for magic, and the need to get things their way. He rose from his throne, and walked to the window. He thought of the night Sarah had entered the Labyrinth, and he laughed. A sound, strangely familiar, stopped the fae king.

"No…Show me the girl, now!" He held his crystal up high. The picture of Sarah Williams became clear again. She was singing.

"As the world falls down.." She sang.

Jareth moved closer to the crystal. As he heard Sarah's singing he broke out in a smile.

"Sarah, beware.. " He warned.

Sarah sang more, and more. The more she sang, the bigger Jareth's smile got. She was singing his soul song. A fae song to be exact.

"Keep on doing this Sarah, and you'll be mine." He grinned.

He knew this would end up being interesting. In four years, Sarah hadn't sung, but this night of all nights she was singing his soul song. And she didn't even know. In joy, Jareth pranced around in the room. This would be so much fun. Sarah would soon join him, but before that he was going to have some fun.

He kept an eye on the crystal. It was a matter of seconds now. As soon as she had finished singing, she would have given herself to him, without knowing it. She would belong to him. The words came to an end, and Jareth held the crystal close. He followed her every move, and heard ever single word. Eagerly he awaited her finishing.

"Sarah…The king is watching."

She finished, and laid down her brush. Jareth dropped the crystal, and laughed.

"At last Sarah, you belong to me!"

Sarah laid down her brush. She felt relaxed, and calm. She hadn't noticed she had been singing. The only thing she knew, was that it had been four years this night. Finally she felt safe from the goblin king. The other years, she had feared Jareth would return, but after four years it didn't seem like it.

"Never more will I fear him…" She convinced herself.

"You fear me?" A voice asked.

Sarah looked around the room. No one. Maybe her imagination was playing with her.

"I feared…Not anymore." She answered the imaginary voice.

"Oh…Such a pity."

"And why is that?"

"I never wanted you to fear me." The voice sounded disappointed.

Sarah shut her eyes, and blocked the voice out.

"You are not real. You are just my imagination!"

"I must be the bloody best imagination then my dearest." The voice smirked.

This time the voice sounded real. She turned around, and almost fell down her seat. As real as herself, he was standing in front of her. Leaning up against the wall, with a husky grin on his face, Jareth was looking at Sarah.

"Oh hell no."

"I'm bound to disagree Sarah."

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my room? What is the problem with you?" She nearly screamed.

Jareth looked away, with a snifter. He then pointed his gloved finger at her.

"Answer to all three… YOU."

"Me?"

"Ah yes, my sweet peach. You are the reason I'm here, you are the reason I'm in your room, and You… are what's the problem with me." He said flirtatious.

Sarah shook the words of , and threw a teddy bear at Jareth.

"OUT! Vanish or something!"

Jareth chuckled, and stepped forward.

"NOT ANOTHER STEP!" She warned.

"I am afraid, you can't order me around…You see…"

He stepped up besides her, and caressed her chin.

"I own you." He smiled.

Sarah snapped at his fingers, and wished they had been bitten.

"My fair vixen you DO amuse me." He cupped her chin, and was just inches away from kissing her.

"You sang my song Sarah. Like a Siren I heard it, and was drawned by it." He whispered.

"I didn't sing."

"Wrong dearest, wrong. You sang, not just any song, but my song. This means…" He waved his hand, and suddenly they were in the castle in goblin city.

"..you are mine." He finished.

Sarah pushed him away, and stumbled over her feet. She fell.

"Won't do you any good." He said flat.

Sarah crawled on the floor. She looked for something to throw at Jareth, to distract him.

"You are quite rude with me now Sarah." He sniffled.

Sarah turned around, and looked at Jareth. The wilderness in her eyes was intriguing. Jareth kneeled before her, and tipped his head.

"Welcome back Sarah."

She spat on the floor, and avoided his look.

"Nice… To see you too dear." He winked.


	2. Chapter 2 Make yourself at home

**Make yourself at home**

"You tricked me!" She accused.

"I didn't. You tricked yourself Sarah. And now you must pay the price."

He flickered his hand, and the surroundings melted away. A huge room, with lovely panels appeared. In the middle of it was a big bed with drapes on. Jareth held his hand out for Sarah to take. She refused, and chose to remain on the floor.

"Now Sarah…" He mourned softly.

"Don't play hard to get. I got you already so don't resist me. We can do it the easy way…" He held his hand out again. She stared at it.

"Or the hard way." He crooned.

He walked across the room towards a giant door. He opened it, with a finger snap. Just before he left the room, he turned to Sarah.

"Make yourself at home precious. When you get hungry I'll be waiting in the dinner room."He left.

Slowly, and shaking, Sarah rose from the floor. She sniffled, and ignored the tears. She wouldn't cry. If she did it would only give Jareth some joy, and she would rather take a dive in the Bog of Eternal Stench than making him happy. She stumbled to the bed, and collapsed on it. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The scent from the sheets, made her jump up. The sheets smelled like peach.

"Urgh.." She walked back.

She noticed the big windows, and walked over to look out. She could see down into a beautiful garden, and sighed. The beauty of her surroundings tried to take her mind away from her being imprisoned. It was a prison. A beautiful prison nonetheless. She looked up, and stopped moving. From her window, she could see directly over to another room. The room was like hers, but with more dark colors. She moved a little closer, and almost choked when she saw who the room belonged to.

"Jareth!" She hissed.

A large portrait of the king filled the wall, and Sarah knew that only Jareth had an ego big enough to like a portrait that size. She looked for drapes to block the view to the king's room. No drapes. She held her breath and got red in her face. He had planned this. The huge windows so she couldn't avoid his bedroom, and no drapes so she couldn't block him out. She kicked the air and cursed.

"Soon she will stop fighting me, and give in." Jareth laughed.

The small goblins around him giggled as well. Jareth walked to the castle's dinner room. One side of the castle was more of a public place. Goblins could come and go if they wanted. But the other side was private, and much more worthy for royalty. He pranced into the room, and seated himself in a big chair. He leaned back, and ordered some maids to come.

"Have dinner prepared…I have a feeling we soon will have a hungry guest." He chuckled.

"Yes Sire. Anything special?" One maid asked. She had a catlike appearance, and was dressed in a purple uniform.

"Surprise me…Oh but do give the dessert a twist of… peach." He insisted.

A few hours went by, and Jareth joggled his crystals. He yawned, but smiled. She would come soon. He was sure. Just as he had thought it, the door was opened.

"It is custom for a guest to knock, and be bid in." Jareth straightened up.

"I could just go again." Sarah stated flat.

"No don't. We wouldn't have you go to bed hungry would we?"

Sarah entered, and avoided Jareth's look. She had changed clothes. She was wearing a silk dress, with long elf like sleeves. The dress was dark green.

"Ah, I see you've changed." Jareth acted surprised.

"My other clothes were dirty." She said.

"Did you like the other dresses? I picked them out just for you." He smiled .

"Some of them are nice," She admitted.

"But others could might as well have told me to go naked. Nothing left for the imagination." She murmured.

"I can't see the problem with it." He said flirtatious.

Sarah sent him an evil glare, and looked down.

"Are we eating or what?"

"Ah yes. Dinner is served." He clapped his hands, and maids came out with their dinner.

The meal was quiet, but Jareth kept an open eye on Sarah as she ate. When they came to dessert, he smiled.

"Enjoy."

"What is it?"

The dessert was revealed. Peach pie.

"Yuck."

"Now Sarah, that's not nice. You have to taste if first."

She pulled her chair back, and rose.

"I am not hungry anymore. Goodnight!" She turned around. Almost running.

She ran through the castle's halls seeking her given room. When she found it, she felt relieved. She opened the doors, and went inside. As soon as she had closed the door, a voice went through the room.

"You were rude Sarah. I gave you dinner, and you acted like a savage."

Jareth was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. He didn't look happy.

"I don't care. I want to go home!" She leaned up against the door.

"Impossible. You belong to the underground, to ME." He moved towards her.

"Stay away from me, Jareth!" She pressed herself against the door.

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" He moved closer.

"You are like a fever. Burning in me Sarah, and I don't want it to stop."

"But I will." She walked aside the walls.

"It is a waste of good energy to fight against me."

"It would be a waste of energy not to fight you." She put her guards up.

"Sarah..." Jareth began in a hurtful voice.

"You gave yourself to me."

"By an accident!" She cried out.

"Well…" He got up close, and cupped her chin.

"You'll find out that nice things too can come by an accident." He stole a kiss.

Her hand went up, and broke through the air. She planted a slap on Jareth's cheek, and he stepped back.

"For now…" He said, and disappeared.

She looked around, and fell to the ground. She covered her tears with her hand, and wished she never had learn to sing.

As Jareth walked into the library, he gently touched his cheek. He could still feel the burn. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

"Only you, Sarah… Only you."


	3. Chapter 3 Good nightmorning

She watched as the night started to fall in the underground, and sighed. She needed to get away, to escape, to get to the above. The last thing she ever wanted was to be stuck in Jareth's realm. She looked around, and closed her eyes.

"I wish the goblins would take me home right now." She wished.

Glitter, and wind surrounded her, and she felt a huge blow in the face. She landed hard on the floor.

"It worked! I'm ho--" She stopped.

She was still in the castle. The exact same place she was before. She backed up to wall, hammered her fists to it, and screamed.

"This won't do you any good Sarah. As far as the goblins knows... You are home." Jareth's voice filled the room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried out.

"As you wish my dear Sarah. Do remember though… You can't escape." A small laughter, and then silence followed.

Out of the window, through teary eyes, Sarah saw Jareth's bedroom being lit by candles. She stood for a moment, and sniffled. Then she rushed to her bed, grabbed the sheets, and took them off the bed. She grabbed a chair, pulled it to the window, and used the sheets to cover the windows as much as she could. She backed off. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. She collapsed on the bare bed, and felt like crying. Did her parents find out she was missing now? What would happen to her? She closed her eyes, and prayed a silent prayer.

The door was knocked on, and Sarah woke. She hoped it had been a nightmare, and looked around. But she was still in the castle.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

The door was opened by a small maid. She came inside, and gasped when she saw what Sarah had done with the sheets.

"G-good morning miss." The maid said. She had a friendly face, and smiled vaguely.

"Breakfast is ready. The king awaits you in the dinner room."

"Not hungry." She frowned, and sat up.

"But miss." The maid insisted.

"You need breakfast."

She came closer to Sarah, and gave something in a bag.

"What is this?"

"The miss had clothes. Dirty clothes. Emira thought you wanted them washed."

"Thank you so much Emira." Sarah took her clothes, and looked happily at it.

"Emira thought you wanted to keep it. Familiar, and keeps you from being scared."

"Thank you…" Sarah whispered. She hugged the clothes, and enjoyed how it didn't smell like peach.

Sarah laid a hand on Emira's shoulder and smiled. When Emira smiled back Sarah knew she had just made a friend. Friend…

"MY FRIENDS." She gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"I have friends here. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus."

"Who?"

Sarah jumped out of bed, and changed her clothes quickly.

"If I joined the king for breakfast… Then I could go outside yes?" She asked Emira, while she jumped around trying to put on her pants.

"I wouldn't know. You could ask him." Emira said confused.

"And I will." Concluded Sarah.

She walked out the doors, and looked around. She got ready to yet again begin her quest for the dinner room. She remembered her trouble last night getting there.

"Miss?" Emira pulled Sarah's sleeve.

"I can show you the way."

"Please." Sarah said, and followed Emira down the hallway.

When they got to the doors, Sarah marched in.

"I thought we agreed on knocking before entering." Jareth snickered.

He was launched back in his chair, and joggled his crystals.

"I have never agreed anything with you." She said flat.

"Lovely curtains by the way." He grinned.

"I thought the room needed something extra." She stated.

"No need for curtains then. Your present alone gives everything something extra." He said with a flirty voice.

Sarah seated herself, and looked at Jareth.

"I want to go outside!"

"Sarah."

"I'll do anything, just let me-"

"Watch it Sarah!" Jareth got up.

"Never say anything, you might come to regret it." He warned.

She felt a blush, and tried to hide it.

"But you can go anywhere you want in my realm." He was down, and kept his look on Sarah.

"But..?"


	4. Chapter 4 First day

**First day**

"There is no buts Sarah." He flickered his hand, and they were suddenly in the garden. Sarah was on a small bench with Jareth right besides her.

"You can go anywhere you want. You need to feel free."

"There is a difference between feeling free, and being free." She growled.

Jareth moved a little closer, and was looking her in the eyes. It was intense.

"First you feel free. Later you'll be free." He whispered.

She felt like pushing him away, but they were so close, and her heart beat was faster than usual. What was he doing with her? She looked away, and saw the roses in the bushes.

"Beautiful…" She changed topic.

"Thank you." H

"I meant the roses!" She assured, and took a few steps back. Jareth smiled deviously, and looked at the roses.

"I know." He picked up a flower.

"Enjoy this beautiful morning Sarah…We'll see each other at dinner tonight." He vanished, but just before he did, he threw the flower to her.

Jareth stepped into the library. This was his most beloved part of the castle. He never let anyone in it, besides himself, and a few servants. He walked to the fireplace, and stared into the fire. Eternal fire. The flickering, and warmth was calming him down.

"You are just like the fire Sarah…" He said low.

"Always in motion, always beautiful, and always hot, but you can't be touched because you'll burn the one who does." He smiled.

"One day precious. I will touch you, and I won't get burned."

Sarah looked at the flower. It was beautiful, and with two different colors. Just like his eyes. She blushed in anger. How could she even think of his eyes? He had taken her to the underground, with the only reason, that she had sung his… soul song.

"Stupid idiot." She pouted.

She placed the flower gently on the bench, and left the garden. She didn't really feel leaving the castle alone, and wander off into goblin city, but she didn't have a choice. She wanted to see her friends. Maybe they could cheer her up, and help her out. She then realized that they could be anywhere. They could be anywhere in Jareth's realm. She sighed, and kicked the air again.

"It's not fair!"

She went to the gates, and looked at the city. Goblins were running around doing their daily chores. She stumbled a bit outside, but kept near the gates.

"..I keep telling you this fish is rotten." A small voice said.

"Nonsens, the fish is perfect." The scrappy voice insisted.

"But it smells. Are you sure you wouldn't have another one?"

"My sense of smell is the finest among the best!"

Sarah moved closer. She had heard the voice before, and the use of words too. She almost ran in the direction where she had heard the voices. When she reached it, she burst in tears.

"DIDYMUS!" She cried out.

The furry, fox terrier looking creature turned around.

"It's SIR Didymus, and who is the caller of my name?"

He nearly dropped the fish, which smelled terrible, and jumped forward.

"Milady!" He bowed.

"Sir Didymus it's so good to see you."

"Likewise, but… Why are you crying Milady? Has thou been hurt? If so I swear I will no se-" He jumped around, but Sarah stopped him.

"I'm just happy to see you again." She smiled through tears.

"But you shouldn't be here no?" He looked at her with wonder.

"I've been…" She sighed.

"I will tell you later. Could you possibly find Ludo and Hoggle for me? Let us all meet again?" She pleaded.

The noble creature bowed deeply.

"I shall try my best. I will meet you at the gates tonight."

"I'd like that."

"Till we meet again. AMBROSIUS!" He shrieked.

Sarah stepped back, and watched as Sir Didymus ran through the crowd.

"AMBROSIUS, YOU COWARD! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Sarah giggled, and turned around. Hope seemed stronger, now that she had met one of her friends.

As Didymus rode through the woods, he hummed in joy. Sarah had returned, and he had been given an honoree task. And Didymus valued his honor high.

"Quick Ambrosius. To my brother in arms, and the brave Hoggle."

Jareth was sitting in his big chair, and was reading a book, when the door was knocked on.

"Enter." He said without looking up.

"Your majesty…" A servant entered.

"A child is being wished away. Should we take it?"

Jareth turned the page, and kept reading.

"No…"

"But it happens so rarely now.. Don't you think-"

"I ordered no." Jareth said flat.

"I have bigger things on my mind than a child. I have the kingdom's future. Sarah."

"But what if she won't d-"

"Dammit can't you see I'm reading?" Jareth looked up, and closed the book.

"Sarah is important right now. And for your wonder: She will adjust in time, and finally give in for my love. She knows it's there, but is holding back. She is young, and scared. " The last was said to himself, and he saw the servant nod, and leave.

"I can wait Sarah, but not forever. The kingdom needs you. And so do I."


	5. Chapter 5 What do you want

**What do you want?**

Sarah walked back to the castle. She was looking forward to tonight, and nothing could spoil it. Not even Jareth. The garden was her new favorite place. The flowers reminded her of the above, and the garden had some kind of peace over it. No magic creatures, just nature on its best. She got to the bench, and sat down. She sat for hours without doing anything. She waited for tonight.

"What are you doing?" Jareth looked down at the garden from his library. He kept looking at Sarah while he ran fingers through his hair. She was some mystery.

"Sire?" A servant asked through the door.

"Yes?" He said without taking his eyes of Sarah.

"It's almost noon Sire. Should we prepare tea?"

He turned his head, and looked at the door. Tea was a good idea… A great occasion, to speak with Sarah alone again.

"Do so, but quick." He ordered with a smile.

"Miss." Emira came running into the garden, and Sarah snapped out her trance.

"Emira? Is something wrong?"

"Tea is served in a few minutes. You need to change." Emira said nervously.

Sarah got up, and started to go inside. While she did, she cursed.

"Tea? What's the matter with that idiot? Fine I'll go and have tea, but there is no way in bloody hell that I'm going to change for his pleasure!"

She stormed in, and Emira followed. She stormed into the dinner room, but Jareth wasn't there.

"I thought you said there would be tea?" She looked at Emira.

"Tea is always served in the library. The king likes to read at this time of day."

Sarah raised one eyebrow. Jareth liked to read? She would never had guessed that. All she thought he was doing was… Well looking in the mirror and annoy her.

"Would you take me to the library?" She asked, and Emira nodded.

Walking through the beautiful halls, Sarah slowed down just to get an extra look at the surroundings. She also did it to annoy Jareth, and to prove to him that she wasn't a servant or a minion he could order around. Emira stopped by a beautiful door. It was made of wood, and had pictures carved in. Sarah touched it, and caressed the beautiful artwork.

"It's…pretty." She said soft.

"Isn't it? The king loves it too." Emira sighed with a hidden smile.

"Guess I'll go in then." She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

She stepped inside, and saw Jareth's face change to surprise.

"Oh it's you? I didn't expect you to knock Sarah."

"I think…" She looked away.

"I owed it to the door."

Jareth leaned his head back, and laughed.

"Good one Sarah. Owed it to the door? I highly doubt it."

"Do you want me to leave?!" She said angerly.

"Not at all... Come inside, and eat. " He waved her closer, and she entered slowly.

"So many books." Sarah said astonished.

The room was filled with books, and Sarah had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful, and almost as if she had entered another world. The room was bright, with big windows, and the ceiling was painted so it looked like a sky just before the sun went down.

"Yes quite a few books I have." Jareth said pleased over his collection.

"I didn't see you as the type of guy who reads." She admitted.

"Did you really think I only cared of myself, and bringing pain to everyone?" He asked with a laugh.

She didn't answer him, but it was true. That was how she saw him, and this room proved her wrong. Jareth read her face and put on a hurt face.

"You did… Well if you could stop painting me as the villain, you might end up seeing that I'm so much more than that."

Sarah moved to a table, and seated herself. A servant came in with a cart where the tea was on. She took the tea, and tasted it.

"Do you like it Sarah?" Jareth sipped his own tea, and looked at the servant.

"It's OK." She lied. It tasted wonderful better than any tea she had ever had.

"Splendid. Now Sarah let's talk about what will happen in the future." He placed his cup on the table, and walked over to a shelf with books.

"Future? There isn't going to be any." Sarah kept drinking.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I think I have made it very clear that I won't be staying here." She stubborn.

"And I think I have made it very clear that you are MINE now Sarah! This is your home." He raised his voice a little.

Sarah hammered the cup to the table, and got up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She yelled, while she tried hiding her fear.

Jareth moved closer, and did it so quickly she couldn't even blink before he was standing on front of her. He made her back up to the wall, and placed his hand on each side of her. She was trapped, and couldn't avoid his eyes.

"All I want from you… Is your love." He whispered.

"I want you to admit that we have a destiny together, and stop denying your feelings!" He said nearly husky.

"I have only one feeling when I'm with you!" She growled.

"And so do I. Longing." He said.

"Anger." She said.

Jareth backed off, and got back to his tea. He launched back in his chair, and smiled vaguely.

"I'll say tea is over for now, don't you think?"

She stared at him, and then turned around. As soon as she had gotten out of the room, she started crying. It had been the worst thing she had tried in a long time, but that was not what she was crying about. At one point she had felt like punching him, and at another one… She had felt something deep when she looked him in the eyes. She hated it, but knew what it had been. Raw passion, and attraction.

Jareth drank the last of his tea, and sighed. When he was that close to her, he had to restrain himself. He had to fight against his urge to kiss her, and bed her. She was like the forbidden fruit. Tempting, but not to taste. He loved being so close to her. Seeing her innocence, her fire, and breathing her smell. She was the only thing he had ever really wanted.


	6. Chapter 6 Quid pro quo

**Quid pro quo**

Sarah dried her tears away, and looked around. She had returned to her room, and now she saw how soulless it was. It was beautiful, but it didn't have anything to give it personality. Something to represent the owner of the room. She walked outside, and down to the garden. The roses were beautiful, and just something to make the room better. She picked buket, and walked back.

"Oh shoot. I don't have anything to have them in." She turned around, and headed for the kitchen. She had seen sevants walk with food, and noticed where they brought it from. She found the kitchen, and walked in. The whole kitchen stopped working.

"Uhm..Hello." She smiled nervously.

The staring eyes, and the silence made her uncomfortable. Then she noticed a familiar face.

"Emira."She waved.

Emira came closer, she held a bucket of apples, and looked confused at Sarah.

"Miss.. You shouldn't be in the kitchen. No no no. " Her head went from side to side, and Sarah almost thought it would hop off.

"I need a vase for the roses. I'm decorating my room… I might as well make it pleasant to be in until I leave." She said.

"Decorating? I can help you. I know a shop in the city, with lovely things." Emira lightened up.

"I would love that. When can we go?"

Emira looked at the apples, and then at the kitchen behind her.

"Well… You are the king's guest. And I guess you could..order me to go with you." She said smiling.

"I ORDER YOU TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME!" Sarah said as loud as she could.

Emira grabbed two apples, and nodded.

"Let's go." She gave Sarah one apple, and took a bite of the other.

"I love apples." She said.

Jareth looked on the book shelf. He needed a new book, and it should be one of the good ones.

"Ah perfect." He said happily, and grabbed a book.

He looked out the window as he walked to his reading chair, and saw Sarah with one of the servants. He stopped moving. Every time he spotted her he stopped moving. He looked at her hair. Short wasn't exactly his favorite. He grinned. With a flicker Sarah's hair grew. He almost died laughing, as he saw her reaction from the window. When she started to scream, and dropped the book.

"Much better." He said through chuckles.

"WHAT THE-?" Sarah grabbed her hair.

Suddenly it had got longer, and she couldn't believe it.

"Your hair miss… It grew. Does mortal hair grow that fast?" Emira said stunned.

"No it doesn't." Sarah answered angrily.

"I'll bet my life that it's Jareth's work. Argh." She pulled her hair, and cursed.

"The miss curse a lot." Emira whispered.

"I'm sorry… It's just Jareth you know? He makes me- " She huffed.

"I'm sure the king meant it well."

"Doubt it." She growled.

They walked out in the city, and found the shop Emira had told about. They found all sorts of things to make Sarah's room more personal. And Sarah made sure they didn't leave without curtains.

At dinner time, Sarah changed to her best new clothes. She would go straight to the gate when she had finished dinner. Dinner with Jareth wouldn't seem so bad when she would reunite with her friends after. She entered the room, and stood in front of her chair. Jareth hadn't come yet.

Why should I even wait for him? She thought to herself, and placed herself on the chair.

"DAMMIT!" The door flung open, and an angry Jareth rushed in.

Sarah had had a chock from his entry, and tried to hide it by acting as she didn't care. When Jareth saw she was present he changed his mood back to his normal cocky self.

"Lovely dress." He gazed upon her.

The Fiery red dress looked gorgeous on her, and she knew it.

"And love what you have done to your hair." He smiled, and hoped she would talk back to him.

"I'm sure you do." She said.

Jareth sent her a secret smile, and seated himself. As they are, Jareth thought of what the great Faes had said to him just an hour before. The great Faes were not to be messed with. They had given Jareth an ultimatum. If he couldn't bring back his heir Toby, or get a queen, he would lose his kingdom. This was not the first time he had been confronted. He looked at Sarah, and thought to himself, that if she didn't soon realize their fate was to be together, the kingdom would wither away, and die. It wasn't only about love anymore. It was also about his kingdom, and the people who lived in it.

"I'm done." Sarah got up, and turned around.

"Where do you think you are going? It's a little early for bed isn't it?" Jareth stopped eating.

"I'm meeting someone." She said without looking at him.

"At this hour? Well OK." He said, and allowed Sarah to take three steps.

"But I'll have something in return."

"What?" She looked over her shoulder, and took in air.

"Not much, just a little thing. A kiss… because I let you stay out late." He said husky.

"No way in bloody hell."

"Fine, I'll just make a curfew." He said nonchalant.

"You wouldn't!" She crossed her arms, and breathed heavily.

"Not unless you'd give me one kiss. It's all you have to do. On the cheek." He patted a finger on his cheek.

Sarah sighed, and thought of her friends. A kiss on the cheek in exchange to see them. It wasn't that bad. She walked over to Jareth, and hesitated. He had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. God did she feel like pushing his head down to his plate, and rub gravy and potatoes all over it.

Do it for Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. She thought.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek, but as fast as it takes one to blink, Jareth turned his head, and their lips met. Sarah froze in the position, and she could she Jareth wink his eye, and smile through the kiss. She finally backed off, and looked at Jareth with chock.

"Thank you Sarah. I loved it." He launched back.

"You…you… ARGH!" She stomped the floor, and rushed out.


	7. Chapter 7 Josephine

**Josephine**

She stormed through the castle. He had tricked her. The bastard had cheated, tricked, and humiliated her. The sooner she could get away the better. She rushed to the castle gate, and was disappointed when she saw no one was waiting for her.

"Where are you guys?" She looked around in hope of spotting one of her friends.

She leaned up against the wall. Could it be that they had forgotten her? She sighed, and thought to herself that all she could do was to wait and see. Sir Didymus had given her a promise that they would meet, and if he promised something is would be kept. In the distance, a white ball of fur emerged, and Sarah recognized it.

"AMBROSIUS!" She stepped up. Something wasn't right though. Sir Didymus wasn't riding Ambrosius.

He had stolen a kiss from her. Stolen was a big, and harsh word, but it was the truth. Normally he wouldn't care so much. He'd be amused by it. Not this time though, and it bothered him. He had seen her reaction. Seen her hurt, humiliation, and anger. He had tricked her, and made a fool out of her. She had trusted him, willingly given him… Well almost willingly, given him a kiss. And he, the Goblin king had tricked her.

"It shouldn't bother me." He walked to the throne room, and almost collapsed on the throne. He tapped his riding crop on his boot, and repeated himself.

"You are feeling guilty my lord." A woman entered the room slowly.

She was dressed in a cream white dress with a matching cape. Her long blonde hair matched her grey eyes.

"Josephine!" Jareth exclaimed, and jumped off his throne in surprise.

"My brother." She bowed.

"What in all underground are you doing here?" He started.

"And did you say guilt?"

She nodded.

"I'm the king! I don't feel guilt." He snorted.

"I know you Jareth. Normally this wouldn't bother you, but you are clearly smitten with this mortal… Are you not?" She said smiling.

"So?" Jareth rubbed his eyebrow.

"It bothers you to see her in every form of defeat. Like hurt. Isn't that too why you let her conquer the Labyrinth?"

"Enough." He ordered.

"Point taken." He said annoyed.

"I bring you good news brother." She walked closer.

"I have spoken with the Great faes, and they have decided to give you 5 more weeks with the mortal. If you cannot charm her by the time…" She stopped.

"I see.. I suppose a thank you is on it's place, but tell me Josephine…" He looked at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are my brother Jareth. I would hate to see you fail in love…Fail again." She said snoopy.

"Plus I enjoy bending the rules." She sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jareth growled irritated.

"Nothing."

"I doubt that's true. I know you Josephine!" He warned.

She sighed, and moved over to Jareth's throne.

"Fine. I wanted to see the mortal girl, who have won your affection… Turned your world." She sat on the throne, and smiled.

Jareth's muscles tensed, and he pointed his riding crop at Josephine.

"Off." He said flat.

"Pardon?"

He pointed at the throne, and then himself.

"My throne. Off!" He snarled.

"Fine then…" She jumped off, and pattered Jareth's shoulder.

"I'll be back later. I want to meet her." She said as she headed for the door.

Jareth looked after her, and cursed. Josephine was up to something, but what it was he couldn't tell. He only knew it had something to do with his Sarah.

Sarah gasped, and ran towards Ambrosius. She knew something was deadly wrong. Sir Didymus would never part from Ambrosius. She kneeled as the dog came closer. Ambrosius was dirty, and limped. He was bloody, and breathed too fast. Worried she picked him up, and carried him back to the castle as fast as she could. Panicking she ran to the only one she knew could help.

"JARETH!" She cried out.

He was about to leave the throne room, when he felt something. Someone called out his name in despair. Sarah. As much as he enjoyed her calling his name, he knew she wouldn't do it unless something was wrong. The door was kicked open, and a bloody Sarah entered, with Ambrosius in her arms. She was crying.

"Jareth!" She came closer.

"You have to help me." She cried as she gently placed Ambrosius on Jareth's throne. Jareth thought of telling her that he didn't feel like having blood or fur on his throne, but kept it in his mind. Sarah was devastated. He took a closer look at the dog.

"Please help him." She pleaded.

Jareth snapped his fingers, and the dog disappeared. Sarah opened her eyes wide opened, and turned to Jareth. She grabbed his clothes, and shook him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM??" She yelled through tears.

He grabbed her hands, and made her release her grip on his clothes. He stared in her green eyes, and dried a tear away.

"I helped him as you wanted me to. I sent him to the castle hospital. Trust me, he is in good hands."

"Why should I ever trust you?" She said defying.

"True.." He looked away.

"But you must have had some faith in me since you came to me for help."

She took a step back, and looked down. Then she jumped forward, and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his clothes.

He took his arms around her, and gasped. She was hugging him, touching him, and she was being grateful for once. He closed his eyes not knowing how long this would last. He shivered. Sarah broke the hug, and turned around. Without looking at him, she leaved the room. Jareth stumbled over his legs, and leaned up against a pillar. So that was how it felt have her in his arms.

Josephine walked in her room, and headed through the big mirror on the back wall. A dwarf came running behind her .

"Madam." He squeaked.

"What?" She looked at the dwarf.

"We have taken care of the three. The dog got away though." He put his hands up to his face as a shield.

"Blast." Josephine stomped the floor. She sighed, and looked in the mirror.

"It's fine…He can't speak, and soon it will be too late for my brother."

"You fooled him?"

Josephine touched the mirror, and smiled.

"I did. I made him believe the Great faes granted him more time to win over the mortal, but it wasn't my most honest moment. I never met the Great faes."

"So.."

"When the time is up, and Jareth has no queen, I will be the new ruler of the underworld."


	8. Chapter 8 Why?

**Why?**

"Thank you.."

The echo of her voice was haunting him. He turned the pages, but didn't read anything. She was all he thought of. She had been so close, and she had almost given him a heart attack for being so sad, and…grateful. The library around him was filled with all wonderful tales ever written, but the one tale he enjoyed the most, was her tale.

"Oh bloody hell." He sighed, and threw the book away.

The sun was gone now, and the stars began to appear. The garden was lit by torches, and Jareth watched the his kingdom go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. She really had grown up. He could tell when she had pushed herself up against him, and hugged him. She had grown quite a bosom. He blushed. Not what he should focus on right now.

--

Sarah was sitting on the window seat, and looked at the stars. How she missed home. She wondered with sadness how her family felt right now. But what she thought of the most was Ambrosius. Something had attacked him, and Sir Didymus was gone. She bowed her head, and held her tears back. She had to be strong.

"Oh bloody hell." She sighed, and jumped off the window seat.

She looked at her clothes, and groaned. It was covered in blood and dirt. She threw off her shirt, and walked over to her closet. She checked if there were any shirts, but she could only find dresses, and corsets. She grabbed a white dress, and pulled it out of the closet. It was beautiful. She kicked off her pants, and put on the dress. She looked like a fairy tale. In the bottom of the closet she found shoes.

"So many shoes." She said to herself. She picked some white ballerina shoes with a silver ribbon on.

The castle was lit by servants, and one entered Sarah's room just as she had finished dressing.

"Emira." Sarah exclaimed happily.

"I'm lighting up your room miss. Oh miss." Emira stopped, and looked at Sarah.

"You look enchanting."

"Thank you." Sarah sat on a chair. She looked as Emira lit her room, and then looked at her surroundings.

"Do you know by any chance where Jareth is?"

"Library I guess. He loves that place." Emira said without looking.

"Ah…Thank you."

Sarah pulled herself off the chair, and walked out the door. She headed for the library, and didn't answer when Emira asked where she was going. She walked up the stairs, through the halls, and stopped at the library. She had some unexplainable respect for this room. She knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice said roughly.

"Sarah…" She answered in a whisper.

Silence. She heard steps, and suddenly the doors were opened. Jareth looked at her in surprise, and stepped aside so she could enter.

"I must admit." He said.

"I am surprised to see you here. At this time."

Sarah walked over to a chair, and seated herself. Jareth chose a chair few feet away.

"I need to ask you something…Seriously." She looked at him. She didn't speak very loud.

"Yes?"

"But none of your usual comments because then I'll leave." She warned.

Jareth nodded. If all it took for her to stay was that he'd be quiet, he would keep his mouth closed forever.

"I need to ask you…Why?"

"Why?" He repeated asking.

"Why you keep me here. Why you are in such conviction that I _belong _to you."

She looked at him intensely, and Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"You sang my song." He said flat.

"So? Songs are meant to be sung!" She crossed her arms.

"Sarah." He got up, and walked around.

"You might not get it, but faes use a soul song like you mortals use rings." He said seriously.

"I sang you my soul song once. Meaning I would devote myself to you, if you accepted me."

"You mean…like marrying?" She said hoarse.

"Kinda. But you turned me down."

"Yes, I won your game." She said proudly.

"No."

He sighed, and walked to the window.

"Faes sing their soul song, and if the other person accepts, he or she will sing the song too."

"So…"

"When you sang last night, you accepted my…proposal if you will." He said, and looked at her.

"But I…It was long ago!" She protested.

"The offer is eternal Sarah!"

"I didn't mean to.. I don't want to!" She stood op, and looked around.

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"The fae who's soul song was sung can cancel it, and that fae would be me." He leaned up against the window.

"Then cancel it." She stepped closer.

Jareth couldn't help smiling a little, and when he saw Sarah step forward he did the same.

"I could..But I don't want to."

"What? Why?" She said shrill.

"It may surprise you Sarah…" He said laughing as he laid two fingers on her lips.

"But I like you…Very…much." He whispered the last words.

Softly he began to sing to her.

**I lose my way, no one cares.  
The words I say, no one hears.  
My life it seems  
Is a world of dreams.**

Deep in the night, you'll find me.  
Dream and you're right behind me.  
Stay if you will stay  
We'll dream the night away.

Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  


**I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true.**

There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us when we close our eyes!  
Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
Your dreams will come true.

Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true,  
Inside you and me, that always come true.

Sarah shivered. She closed her eyes, and felt like fainting. Then she opened them, and felt her face go red. Jareth smiled, and then stepped back.

"It's getting late Sarah. Go to bed, and have yourself a good night's sleep."

She looked down, and nodded. She was tired. She walked out of the library not sure what to say or feel. She had had her question answered, but somehow she had gotten so much more.


	9. Chapter 9 Sleep and dream

**Sleep and danger**

Sarah walked over to her bed, and stroke the sheets gently. She really was tired. She smiled softly, and looked at the windows. The curtains covered them, and she came over to the window. With one finger, she moved the curtain a little. She peaked over to Jareth's room, and could see someone in it. Jareth was pulling of his shirt, and then his…She backed off.

"I really should get to bed." She said aloud.

She put on her night time clothes, and slipped to bed, thinking about what had happened to Sir Didymus. Maybe her other friends were ok.

--

Josephine looked in her mirror, and smiled. Her eyes twinkled, and she touched the mirror.

"The mortal one." She said.

The mirror showed her Sarah, sleeping in her bed. Josephine stroke her hair, and grinned. She grabbed her necklace, and opened a little lock on it. A small amount of dust came out on her finger, and she threw it at the mirror. Sarah rubbed her eyes, and Josephine nodded.

"Yes mortal. Rub it deep into your eyes…" She tipped her head, and her long hair touched the floor.

"Soon you will be doing things you'll come to regret.."

--

Sarah moved through the castle. She felt weird. Like she was dreaming, but still was awake. She walked slowly, and couldn't break her drowse. She didn't think clear. She moved through the castle to a place she only had been in once.

--

Jareth slept another dreamless dream. Not dreaming meant his senses were awake. He woke when he heard steps outside his door. He sat up, and looked at the door intensely. Someone was outside his door. He held his breath when the door was opened without being knocked first. Only one person in his realm had such disrespect.

"Sarah?" He whispered in disbelief.

The girl came walking in slowly. She didn't answer him, but came closer. Her eyes were half open, and she moved ghostlike.

"It hurts." She said on the edge of crying.

"It hurts so much." She collapsed on the floor, and Jareth jumped out of his bed.

He flickered his hand, and the lights came on. He kneeled by the unconscious Sarah, and looked down at her. He was shaking when he touched the floor. The red substance on the floor was without a doubt blood.

--

Josephine smiled, as she watched the mirror.

"This is entertaining." She said joyful.

--

Jareth carried Sarah to the bed, and yelled for the guards. He yelled for everyone. Servants, cooks, and doctors. But no one came. He checked her pulse, and looked away. No pulse. He grabbed her, and shook her wildly. He screamed at her body, screamed at her soul, screamed.

He woke with bathed in sweat. He breathed fast, and looked around. No one. He sat up in the bed, and closed his eyes while he sighed. A nightmare? He never had nightmares. It could only mean…

--

She stood on the cold floor, and looked around. Her arm searched through the drawers of the kitchen. In her mind she was screaming stop, but her body wouldn't listen. She felt her hand grab something, and her mind was alerting her. The big butcher knife sent warning signs through her body, that just wouldn't listen.

--

Jareth rushed through the castle. He hadn't alerted the guards. Not yet. He had just come from Sarah's empty room, and knew it was wrong. He examined his mind of possible places to get hurt. He stopped, and allowed his hand to run through his frizzy hair. He walked past the kitchen, and moved on. But then he heard something. Someone was in the kitchen. He walked back, and opened the door to the kitchen.

Sarah was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a butcher knife in her hands. The moonlight shined through the windows, and reflected in the knife. She was standing in a pose with the knife Jareth only could see as dangerous.

"SARAH!" He ran forward, and grabbed Sarah's wrists. He made her drop the knife, and slammed her up against the kitchen wall.

"WHAT THE BOG WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" He yelled.

He kept holding her wrists, and prevented her from moving. The dark made it impossible to see her facial expression.

"ANSWER ME!"

He felt Sarah become loose, and released his grip. She fell to the ground. Jareth flickered his hand, and the lights came on. He kneeled by her, and looked at her in anger. But when he saw her face, his anger disappeared. Her look was distant, and her breath was heavy. She was asleep. She had been sleepwalking.

Then she closed her eyes, and mourned softly in her sleep. Jareth caressed her face with one hand, and looked at her with desire.

"You scared me for a second precious."

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Josephine screamed.

She threw her brush at the mirror. She had failed it! Damn that Jareth. They had to be connected since Jareth could sense her in danger.

"I'll find a way. I'm not giving up!" She said hoarse.

--

Sarah woke, and sighed. She had had a strange dream. She looked up in the ceiling, and mourned.

"Goodmorning Sarah."

She sat up, and looked to her left. Jareth was sitting in a chair, and supported his elbow on the chair. He looked tired, and didn't have his usual smile on.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" She stuttered, and sunk a bit under her duvet.

"I'm watching you… Or watching out for you." He said in a whisper.

"What?"

"You sure had a fun time last night. Almost got yourself killed."

Sarah looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. In a very classic way." He said sarcastic.

"I had to sit and watch you all night. I haven't got any sleep at all."

Sarah sunk, and blinked. He had stayed up all night, to prevent her from getting in trouble.

"Thanks then…"

"Don't mention it." He said flat.

"Seriously!"

He got up, and walked to the door.

"I have arranged for someone to look for your friends. I know you are worried." He said nonchalant.

When he walked out, Sarah looked out the window. He had opened a window, and the wind freshened the room. She got out of bed, and went over to her closet. As she searched for today's clothes, she thought of the tired look on Jareth's face. He had been worried about her, and denied himself sleep, for the sake of her safety.

"Thank you for saving my life." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 What lies in the heart

**What lies in the heart **

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered_…"

Jareth was drowsing. Staying up all night was not his favorite thing. But then again, being able to watch her peacefully without any yelling or resentment had been wonderful. He had even imagined that if they were married, he would watch her, and be by her side, every time she woke up.

"I _have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city__…_"

He blinked, and sighed. Who was he trying to fool? She had rejected him once, and just because she sang his song…It didn't mean she would love him.

"To take back the child that you have stolen…"

He had taken the baby as she had wished. All he had done was to make her wished come true. But he didn't get her gratitude. Last night, he had saved her life, he had saved her doggy friend, and she had been grateful. What was the difference? How was her life, and a dog different for a half baby brother?

"_For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great…_"

He closed his eyes, and recalled the hug she had given him. Even though she had been covered in blood, and dirt, he had longed for it. It was even better than anything he had imagined. Having her so close. Her scent, her warmth, her body, and her gratitude.

"_You have no power over me_!"

Mixed feelings rose in him. Anger, hurt, and love. She had rejected him, rejected her dreams. How did she dare? She had turned her back on him, him the Goblin king, and it had hurt. But of all those feelings his love for her was strongest. He loved her. Her way of moving, her green eyes, her hair, her mouth where all the sharp comments came from, and her spark. He loved how innocent she was. She was untouched, and yet she acted like a vixen. She tempted, and teased without knowing it herself.

"Oh Sarah." He growled.

--

Sarah stood outside the castle hospital. She didn't want to interrupt Ambrosius' much needed rest, but she wanted to know if he was OK. Finally she sighed, and walked away. She didn't know where to go. She didn't feel like sitting in the garden, and her room wasn't much fun either. A small moment of wonder, and doubt was replaced by joy. She could just go to Jareth's library, and grab a book. He had more than enough to let her read in one. Maybe she should ask him first, but wouldn't he be in the library anyway? She walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again, a little impatient. When she realized no one would answer, she opened the door carefully.

"Hello?"

She looked inside, and bit her lip. Jareth was launched back in his chair… sleeping. Carefully she stepped inside, and walked softly inside. She kept an eye on Jareth, and begged that he wouldn't wake up. She looked on the shelves, and searched for books. None she had heard of, but one seemed interesting.

"What lies in the heart…" She whispered to herself.

"A tale of a noble man who falls in love with a peasant."

She grabbed the book, and walked across the room, heading for the door. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled secretly. Jareth looked sweet when he was asleep. He looked almost…pleasant, and kind. She gazed at his frizzy hair, and closed her eyes. She had to resist. Then she couldn't. She walked over to Jareth, and looked at his hair. Then she reached out, and pattered his hair. She held back a giggle. It was actually fun. Jareth moaned in his sleep, and she stepped back.

"Jareth?" She whispered.

He was still sleeping. She grabbed a chair and sat on it. He deserved sleep after what he had done last night. She couldn't remember anything happening, but somehow she knew it was true. She opened the book, and read the first page.

_Long ago a nobleman fell in love with a peasant girl. He adored her, she hated him. The noble man tried his best to please the girl, and he did anything she wanted. But the girl was judging him wrong. She thought the nobleman only did those things for himself, and she despised him for it. The nobleman got sick of trying to please the girl, and let her be. But he still loved her, and looked after her even though she didn't know. _

Sarah closed the book. Maybe the story wasn't for her anyway. She put the book down, and took a last look at Jareth. Then her stomach growled, and she got out in a hurry. Breakfast was needed.

--

Jareth woke up, and noticed he had fallen asleep in the library. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He stole a glance at the desk in front of him, and exclaimed a surprised snort. A tray with breakfast, and a flower in a vase was placed in front of him. Bacon and eggs with toast, and a glass of juice. On the vase with the blue flower in it, was a note.

"Jareth. I wanted to thank you, and made you breakfast on my own. I didn't want to wake you. Sarah." He read the note.

He looked closer. Had she really made this by herself? He poked the food with his fork, and took a bite of the toast. Not bad. He tried the eggs, and chewed it. When he heard crunching, he grabbed a napkin and spat the eggs out.

"Eggshells?"

He stared at the eggs, and then decided he'd rather have the juice. She had made him breakfast, and no damn eggshells should ruin that joy for him.

--

Josephine walked down the stairs, and entered the dungeon. Her dress touched the floor, but she didn't care. She always held every place she might go sparkly clean. She moved past the small guards, and into a cell, where three prisoners hang on the wall. A fox terrier, a dwarf, and a big yeti.

"How's it hanging?" She laughed at her own joke.

The fox terrier growled, and began to yell.

"I am on a mission, and you have prevented me from doing my duty. Release me at this instant and you won't be harmed!"

"What exactly would you do to her?" The dwarf said ice cold.

Josephine smiled, and moved closer to the dwarf.

"A good question. What is your name dwarf?"

"Hoggle!" The dwarf murmured.

"Hogs brain…" Josephine started.

"IT'S HOGGLE!" He screamed.

"Whatever. Do you know why you are here?" Josephine asked as she tapped her finger on her chin.

When the dwarf didn't answer her, she grinned. Her white teeth showed, and her eyes sparkled.

"You are all a part of my brilliant plane. With your help I will rule the underworld."

"Jareth rules." The yeti moaned.

"Well said my brother."

"QUIET! The mortal girl will soon be looking for you, and when she does, I will make sure all evidence points at Jareth. She will hate him so much, that he'll never marry her, and the underground will be MINE!" Josephine laughed.

"My brother will never know what hit him."

"Brother? You say Jareth is your brother?" Hoggle asked surprised.

"Yes. But I am much more pretty Hogwhimp." She said, and left the cell smiling.

"Definitely a sister." Hoggle sighed.

--

She was sitting in the garden all by herself, and looked at the flowers. They reminded her of her own garden at home. She reached out and picked a flower that looked a little like a lily.

"You really like this garden don't you Sarah?"

She turned her head. Jareth was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. He looked at the flower she was holding, and picked one just like it.

"This is one of my favorites." He said calm.

"At dusk it starts to spread glitter."

Sarah found it hard to believe, but she could imagine it was a pretty thing. She just nodded, and looked at the flower.

"I like this garden Jareth."

"I wanted to thank you for breakfast. You cook often?" He said without looking at her.

"Never." She admitted.

"You could have fooled me." The voice was full of irony, but Sarah didn't notice.

He walked over to her, and leaned up against the bench she was sitting on. He looked around, and sighed with a smile.

"I used to be in this garden all the time. Before…well to be honest, before I met you. This place and the library. I read in the library, and sat in the garden while I sang."

"So…You get inspired by this garden to sing?" She looked at him, and her eyes sparkled.

"Yes. I think of this place as my own paradise."

Sarah smiled, and looked down.

"A piece of heaven." She mumbled.

"A piece of heaven underground?" Jareth laughed.

Hearing it, Sarah giggled herself. It did sound funny.

"I want to make a song too one day." She said out of nowhere.

"Stay in this garden, and one will come to you." Jareth gave her the flower.

"I can't…" She said, and put down the two flowers.

She got up, and left the garden. As she walked away the wind blew, and her dress flew up. In panic, she tried to keep the dress down. Like a freaking Monroe, she thought. When she had control over her dress, she turned around.

"YOU BASTARD!" She said with anger.

"I didn't do anything. Honestly." Jareth defended himself with a big blush on his face.

"Moron." She left.

"Lovely way to begin the day with." He chuckled, and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 A gift

**A gift **

Sarah was sitting in her room together with Emira. In her hand she was holding a piece if paper. Emira looked at it for a few seconds and then nodded. She looked at Sarah and she looked very determined.

"Yes miss, I can definitely make that."

"Really? Oh Emira I would be ever so grateful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Is nothing." Emira took the paper, and smiled to Sarah.

"I will have this done in less than two hours."

"Thank you, and don't forget the pants. I really need pants." She reminded her.

Emira nodded and walked out of Sarah's room. Sarah launched back in her bed pillows, and sighed. Getting pants would be nice. Emira was really sweet to help her get new clothes.

--

"I am hungry.." Hoggle lamented.

"And so am I." Sir Didymus bowed his head, and listened to his stomach growling.

"Getting saved?" Ludo asked.

"Absolutely my brother. Milady is clever as anyone, she will find out and save us."

"Ludo scared."

Hoggle looked at the gentle beast with great sadness in his eyes. They were all hungry, tired, and hurt.

"We don't need no saving!" He concluded.

"We have to save ourself."

"Exellent suggestion." Sir Didymus applauded.

"Ludo like idea."

"But…" The terrier looked around their cell.

Ludo was chained in both hands and feet. Hoggle was chained in a foot lock, and Didymus himself was hanging on the wall.

"How will we escape?"

--

Jareth was sitting on his throne with his goblins around him. He listened to his goblins, and smiled. They were faithful and loyal goblins.

"Sire, how are things going with the girl?" A goblin squeaked.

"What girl?" said Jareth even though he knew who the goblin spoke of.

"The girl. The pretty one Sire. The one who ate the peach, forgot everything, then remembered, then won, and came back."

"Oh things are going just….swell." He sighed.

"Forgive me your Highness, but it doesn't sound like that." Another goblin said.

"Forgiven. The girl seems to resist me. She does not want to be here."

"Maybe she misses her family."

Jareth looked up with a mysterious look in his eyes. Family? Of course. She had demonstrated before how long she would go for family, and was worried about her family being worried about her.

--

Sarah had fallen asleep. She was exhausted. She had so much on her mind. Ambrosius, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and her family. Where could her friends be? Was her family worried sick? Jareth was also on her mind. He always was. Why did she feel so weird when she thought of him, or were near him? He made her feel angry, but also… she felt drawn to him. Like a magnet.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say…_"

His voice echoed in her head. She opened her eyes, and rubbed them. The door was knocked on, and she bid the knocker in. Emira stepped into the room with a bag in her arms. She had a satisfied smile all over.

"Done miss."

Sarah jumped out of the bed and took five huge jumps over to Emira.

"I can't wait!" She said joyfully.

She opened the bag, and screamed happily.

"I am so putting this on right now!"

--

"Sarah?" Jareth entered the garden carefully.

He had heard from a maid that Sarah had entered the garden. He tightened his grip on the crystal, and walked a few steps. Sarah was sitting on the grass, her eyes were closed, and her face was turned up to the sun.

"Oh my…." He gasped.

Sarah was sitting in an outfit just like the one she had worn the first time she had entered the labyrinth. She looked amazing.

"Jareth?" She opened her green eyes, and looked at him.

Jareth nodded slowly, and looked away to hide his blush.

"You look…good."

"Thank you. I needed pants. You know, something the wind can't blow up."

She got up and walked over to Jareth. Her eyes fell on the crystal in his gloved hand. She moved a little closer, and then pointed at the crystal.

"What is that for?" She said curiously.

"I brought you a gift." He gave her the crystal.

She looked at it with wonder. She had two fingers running over the crystal. Her eyes sparkled and she held it up.

"What does it do?"

"It shows you your family. I know you miss them." He said nonchalant.

"I…I can't take this. I don't know what to say." She handed him the crystal back.

"What? Why won't you accept my gift?" He pouted.

"I don't need a stupid crystal to see my family. I need them in real life" She crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Sarah…" Jareth said warning.

"Shut up! I am not going to stay here, and that's final."

She felt like punching something, and since Jareth was right in front of her, he was her first choice. She chucked her fist against him, but was stopped. Jareth had grabbed her wrist with one hand, and stared at her. But it was not his usual stare. He didn't have a smile hidden in it, or a grin. His eyes were lightening. Enough.

"No more." He said flat.

"I…"

"I have been patient Sarah… But I can't keep tolerating your disrespect towards me. Nor can I keep accepting you trying to hit me."

He tightened his grip, and Sarah bit her bottom lip.

"Jareth you're hurting me." She whimped.

The tight grip became loose, and Jareth took a step back. His eyes flickered, and he slowly shook his head. First he looked down, and Sarah couldn't see his face. Then he looked up, and for a moment there was a tear.

"It's hard to believe Sarah, but you are hurting me too."

She looked at him, and found it hard to believe. But Jareth had a special kind of pain written all over his face. Sorrow too. She turned her head, and sighed out loud.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what? Jareth said a tad confused.

"Why must you irritate me so?" Angry voice said.

A smirk came upon his face, and he got a light in his eyes.

"Why must you irritate so easy?"

She took in a lot of air, and then stomped her foot. Jareth seemed to find it amusing, and it only made her more angry.

"I…" She started.

"You what, Precious?" He teased.

She looked at him. Blue eyes, and blond hair to match. Gorgeous to any other than Sarah. She couldn't stand his smirk, his amused look. It was scorning. Every inch of her body screamed.

"I… HATE YOU!" She hissed.

A brief moment of chock appeared on Jareth's face. Astonished he turned around, and rushed out the garden. Sarah felt her knees trembling, and she fell to the grass. Tears fell from her eyes, like a waterfall. She looked at the grass through the tears. In a sobbing whisper she managed to utter five words.

"But I love you too…"


	12. Chapter 12 The plan

**The plan **

Josephine stepped back from the mirror in chock. This couldn't end well. She loved him. A burst in the plan. Why would a mortal love her brother? Sure he was fae and had power, but the mortal didn't love him because of that. She should hate his guts. Josephine kicked a chair, and tossed a vase at the closest guard. Childlish like she stomped her feet to the floor, and pouted.

"It's not fair!" She whimped. "I should be queen. I'm beautiful enough to be."

A guard nodded nervously.

"If she loves him, it all goes down the drain! I need a new and better plan. I need a solution to the problem. If they embrace…"

She twirled a finger around a lock of blond hair. She looked like she was chewing on something, and her eyes rolled around her head. The she smiled.

"Eureka!" She exclaimed joyfully.

Dancing over the floor, Josephine burst in song. She grabbed the guard she had hit, and lifted him up. She kissed him on the forehead, and twirled around.

"Oh my little minion. Soon I will rule the underworld as the prettiest and most gorgeous queen ever."

She dropped the guard, and leaped over to the mirror. She looked down her dress and then screamed.

"**MURRAY!**"

A small bird looking creature came running in with a disturbed look on his face.

"Yes my beloved soon to be ruler of the underworld?"

"Murray… how long have I been wearing this dress?"

"Ehm…About three hours."

Josephine lifted her left eyebrow, and her mouth opened without having sound coming out of it. She turned around shaking.

"Three hours? **Three hours**? Did you expect that I would live the rest of my eternity in this thing?"

She ripped the sleeves off the dress. Murray ran out , and hurried back with a new dress. Josephine clapped her hands like a child, and smiled so wide that her teeth were showing.

"Oh Murray you shouldn't have." She said with a laugh.

Murray sighed, and mumbled that it was nothing. Just a spontaneous act to please his queen. Josephine ripped the dress out of his hands, and turned around, while holding the dress up. Golden and white, with diamonds on the chest. Murray looked at it with sorrow. In about two hours the dress, he had worked so hard on, would end in the trash because Josephine had lost interest in it.

"Now leave!" She ordered. "I need to start my new plan."

--

Jareth sighed out loud. He was sitting in the library by the window, and looked up at the sky.

"_I hate you!" _

The echo made a small pain in his chest grow, and he moaned.

Sticks and stones…..words on the other hand. She had said words that had made his world fall apart. Hate, hate, she hated him. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget. But how could anyone forget? Forget the green eyes. Forget the silky, brown, and wavy hair. Forget the passion. Forget the desire. He loved her. No one could forget about ones love. He was a man who loved a girl. A man? He wasn't a man. Who was he kidding. Seen in Fae eyes, he wasn't much older than Sarah. He adored Sarah. Worshipped her every move. All he wanted was to live with her forever. And she hated him.

"..I fool."

--

Sarah was sitting by the window in her room. She looked at the sky, and sighed.

"_I am so sorry."_

"_It's OK."_

"_I love you Jareth."_

"_I love you too Sarah. Be my queen, and let us live together on love and each other."_

Sarah shook her head, and blinked. What a daydream. Jareth wouldn't just come storming in, and forgive her. She had seen it. She had hurt the king with those words. She leaned her head to the window. His own fault it was. If he had stayed…Then he had heard the last. But she probably wouldn't have said them then. Her face was full of tears. Dried and new ones.

"Why do you cry?" A voice asked.

Sarah turned her head, and nearly jumped ten feet up the air. A woman was standing in the middle of her room, and smiled. She was beautiful. Long blond hair, and blue eyes. He dress sparkled, and Sarah knew she was a fae.

"Who are you?" She gasped.

"I am but a friend. Your friend."

"Can I ask what you are doing in my room?" She asked a bit hostile.

"I have come to help you." The fae said soft.

"With?"

"With everything my friend." A friendly smile said.

"Friends, and how to come home."

Sarah stepped up to the fae. She couldn't believe it.

"Whaaat?" She asked slowly.

"I am Josephine." Josephine bowed. "I wish t help."

Sarah smiled, and then looked down with a frown.

"I can't be helped. I have accepted a soul song. A fae's song."

"Oh my… Well it's a good thing I am not just any fae. I am Josephine. Daughter of Carmilla, and Oberon King of faes. And sister of Jareth, goblin King."

Sarah looked stunned at Josephine. Josephine did look a bit like Jareth. A lot actually.

"How can you?"

"Leave it to me. Now let me take you to your friends. I know where they are."

Josephine took Sarah's hand, and squeezed it warmly. Sarah blinked, and felt the wind blow. Suddenly she could feel the ground below her change to a more rough and rocky floor.

"The floor sure is clean." Sarah said surprised.

"Sure is."

Sarah looked down a hall, and got her eyes on a cell. She could see the red hair, and knew who it belonged to immediately.

"LUDO!"

She ran ahead, and was followed by a slowly walking Josephine, who held bottle of strange perfume. Sarah opened the cell door, and didn't wonder why it wasn't locked. All she cared about was her friends. They were all unconscious, and Sarah fell on her knees, and threw her sobbing torso over Ludo's giant body.

"Oh those poor things. Hurry Sarah."

"Sarah?" Hoggle coughed.

Sarah turned to the dwarf, and smiled through her tears.

"Yes Hoggle. I am here. Sarah is here."

The dwarf shivered, and looked Sarah into her eyes. His friend had come to save him. Finally he saw her again. She was older, but still looked like Sarah. He needed to warn her though.

"Watch out….for…Josephine." He whispered.

The door was slammed, and the lock was turned. Sarah turned her head and stared into Josephine's wicked eyes. Terrified Sarah jumped to the door, and tried to open it.

"No good. Locked." Josephine said mused.

"Why?" Sarah said through her teeth.

"Oh Sarah, I have nothing against you. But you got in the way in the end. You shall not worry though. I intend to keep my promise. I have brought you to your friends, and now I will free you from Jareth."

Josephine grinned, and touched Sarah's nose. She then touched her own nose, and started to transform. Sarah watched in terror as she saw Josephine shrink a little. The blond hair turned brown, the blue eyes green, and Sarah noticed Josephine's chest grew a little. Finally Sarah was standing in front of an exact replica of herself. Jospehine took the bottle of perfume, and sprayed it on Sarah. Dizzy, Sarah fell to the ground. Her head started spinning, and she felt like passing out.

"Taa." Josephine whinked, and disappeared.

--

Jareth rubbed his forehead. He could only do one thing now. He got up, and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper, and stared at it. He had drawn a picture of her. Looked like her, and on the drawing she smiled warmly. He held the paper close to him, and sighed. The door opened, and someone entered. He looked up, and gasped. Sarah had entered the room. She was wearing a small black dress, and had her hair worn up. Jareth dropped himself to his chair.

"S-Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"You look…I mean what are you doing here?"

"I came to you." She moved closer.

"Aren't you mad? I thought you hated me?" He said half nervous half laughing in pleasure.

"I can't stay mad at you." She had reached him. She was barefooted, and sat on the chair's arm.

"Really now?" Jareth said husky.

"Of course not. You are such a strong, and gorgeous king My Lord." She purred.

With a simple move she had turned around, and caressed Jareth's chin. As a tease, she pretended to bite after him.

"You…would make a gorgeous queen Sarah." He whispered.

She moved again, and dumped on his lap. She twirled a lock of his hair, and smiled.

"Queen? Oh Jareth…" She said flirting.


	13. Chapter 13 Take it back

**Take it back**

"Yes my little echo." He said.

"Forever yours. My love." She nuzzled into his neck.

Jareth gasped as he felt something moving. Blushing he looked away and tried to think of something else. It was damn hard with Sarah so close to him. Then he thought of the breakfast Sarah had made him, and everything settled down. He looked at Sarah, and stroke her hair gently.

"Sarah… Why this… transform?" He asked softly.

"I realized how much I wanted to be your queen. Jareth." She whispered in his ear.

She kissed his neck, and Jareth moaned softly.

"I want you…"

"Sarah… This is not the time…" He gasped as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Please." She pleaded.

"God knows I'll give in to all your wishes, but something is not right." He sighed.

She jumped off his lap, and sat on the desk.

"If we got married… We could." She said tempting.

"I-I guess…" He said stunned.

Jareth felt it hard to stop himself from throwing himself over her. She was sexy. He got up, and didn't notice the transform in Sarah. He was just over flowing with happiness.

--

"Milady? Milady wake up." A voice called.

She felt the hands supporting her head, she felt the clapping on her cheeks, and she felt the cold floor. She tried to wake, tried to connect to the voices calling out for her. But she couldn't. Even though she struggled with herself to connect, and wake, she couldn't. She was floating away out of her body. She didn't need to open her eyes anymore. She could see through them shut. She was transparent. It suddenly hit her.

_I'm pure soul…._

Floating up she got pulled. It didn't hurt, but she felt it. She was pulled back in dangerous speed. As the surroundings flew by she noticed she was heading to the castle. She felt the pull strongly. Speeding down, and heading for the library. Jareth. He was pulling her…She heard a far of voice telling her that her soul and his were connected. Soul song. She could hear the tunes. As she came closer to the library, she felt more relaxed. He was close, and she could feel him.

_Wonder if you can feel me too…_

She stopped. Something was wrong. Her mind told her that her body was left in a cell, and here she saw her body moving around Jareth. Memories…Josephine. Terrified she moved closer.

_Jareth…It's a trap…_

He couldn't hear her. Desperately she tried to push him, but she went through him. She tried again, and again.

"Sarah… This is not the time…" Jareth gasped.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't see. Trying to get away was hopeless. Every time she tried to leave the room, she got pulled back.

"I-I guess…" Jareth said.

Frustrated she cried out knowing no one could hear her. Then she noticed something. Jareth had turned his head in her way. He had a strange look in his eyes. He didn't know it, but he was looking her straight in the eyes. He then closed his eyes, and looked at Josephine. Sarah moved closer. Tears began to fall. She pleaded him to hear her, to see that it wasn't her in front of him.

"Sarah…" He said with a sigh.

"Yes?" Josephine smiled.

"I have thought a lot. About what you said."

"What ?" Josephine moved closer.

"Do you…love me?"

_Yes I do! I love you. Please hear me._

Josephine's eyes flickered, and then she leaned her head on her shoulder. She widened her eyes.

"…sure. I love you."

Jareth blushed a brief moment. Sarah saw it. She had her eyes pierced on his every move. Jareth then looked Josephine in the eyes. For a while he didn't speak, but then he whispered.

"Would you be here by your own free will? Would you marry me without the Soul song?"

Sarah watched as Josephine nodded, and Jareth launched back in his chair.

"I… take back the Soul song." He finally said.

Again Sarah was pulled in. This time it hurt, and she felt like screaming. Then she landed back in her body with a slam. She opened her eyes, and took a deep panicked breath.

"Jareth!" She gasped, feeling the cold sweat.

--

"Sarah!" Hoggle hugged her.

"Sarah waken." Ludo smiled.

Sarah clinched to Hoggle, and when she realized what had happened she started crying.

"Milady are thou well?" Sir Didymus asked worried.

"No…" She sobbed.

Ludo grabbed her, and helped her to sit. She was shaking, and Hoggle feared the worst. What had Josephine done to her?

"Sarah you must tell us what has happened." He insisted.

"I can't…Long story."

"Enlighten Milady enlighten." Sir Didymus gave her his handkerchief.

"Jareth took back the Soul song. Josephine wins." She said shortly.

"Josephine is bad news, but Jareth? Why would you care?" Hoggle snorted unpleased.

Sarah looked at him. Surely Hoggle wouldn't care much for Jareth, but would he understand that she did?

"I…Hoggle I love him."

"What?" Hoggle screamed.

"I love him. I don't know how, but I do love him." She whispered.

Hoggle's facial expression changed from confused to caring. He laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder and gave her an encouraged smile. Sarah smiled back. She knew Hoggle accepted her choice. She looked around, and got up.

"I need… to get out, and find Jareth. Tell him the truth and stop Josephine."

"I don't think we can get out." Hoggle said.

"Don't say that. We CAN escape." She felt the hot tears again. But this was not the time.

"The noble Sarah is right. Come my brother, and we shall tear down this wall together."

Sir Didymus ran towards the wall, and with his head first, he bumped into it. Ludo who hadn't gotten the message sooner, did the same, and actually broke the wall. A dizzy Didymus looked up, and looked around.

"Ah, my head must be stronger than I thought. " He said and passed out.

"DIDYMUS!" Sarah kneeled in front of him.

"It's…Sir Didymus Milady." Sir Didymus looked up.

Sarah hugged him in relief, and felt the bump on his head. Hopefully he wasn't hurt too bad. They hurried out before any of the guards came. They had entered a whole new room, filled with doors. Hoggle looked around, and finally ran over to a small door.

"This one will get us upstairs."

"How do you know that?" Sarah looked at the door with disbelief.

"I just know one or two things about doors." Hoggle shrugged.

"OK." Sarah grabbed the doorknob and tried to pull the door open.

"It's locked!"

"Didn't you learn anything the last time?" Hoggle stepped in front of her.

He looked her in the eyes, and then pointed at the door.

"Nothing is what it seems!" He said.

He turned around, and grabbed the doorknob. Then, to Sarah's embarrassment, he pushed the door open. Sir Didymus looked at Sarah, and bowed.

"Milady."

Sarah went in, and was followed by Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo. Sarah felt something soft. Where ever they were, it was dark, and something soft was there too. A tiny light was Sarah's only direction. She reached out, and fell. She had landed on the floor. She looked behind her, and realized they had walked in a closet. She got up, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Room." Ludo growled.

"Well seen brother." Sir Didymus sniffed around.

"This is Josephine's room…"

Sarah looked at the surroundings. Girly with lots of mirrors. One mirror in particular caught her attention. Sarah moved closer, and touched the mirror frame. Golden with Celtic symbols on. She looked at her friends, and whispered.

"This is a magic mirror…"


	14. Chapter 14 The potion

The potion

"Magic mirror? " Hoggle looked confused.

"Yes." Sarah waved her left hand. "Like the Queen from Snow white."

"Snow who?" Sir Didymus raised an eyebrow.

"You know… From the fairy tale."

Seeing the wondering faces, Sarah decided to leave fairy tale be fairy tale. They obviously didn't know about Snow white.

"Never mind. Point is the mirror can show me what I want to see."

She laid a hand on the mirror surface, and closed her eyes.

"Magic mirror…Show me…"

She stopped. Family or Jareth? Jareth whom she loved, but still had a hard time to be with, or the family she never felt quite welcomed at. She still loved them, but who should she choose? It was like choosing which parent you liked the most. Moment of truth.

"Jareth…Show me Jareth."

The mirror surface changed from Sarah's reflection into Jareth. It was like looking through a window. Her heart skipped a beat. Jareth was sitting in his bedroom on his bedside. In his hand he held something., but Sarah couldn't see what it was.

"A penny for your thoughts…" She whispered.

Jareth sighed, and fell back on the bed. Now Sarah could see what he was holding. A piece of jewelry. A pearl hair piece. Sarah instantly recognized it as the one she had worn when she and Jareth had danced together.

"Why did I do that?" Jareth lamented loud.

He turned his head, looked at the hair piece, and sighed.

"I am such an idiot to release her from the Soul Song. I fool. She could just trick me… Or she could… Why did she ARGH!"

Sarah moved up close to the mirror.

"She was so different…"

He sat up. With one hand he pulled out a book. The red cover was not to mistake.

"Labyrinth.." Sarah whispered. "He has one too…"

"But what no one knew…" Jareth started.

"Was that the king had fallen in love with the girl."

He smiled strangely. Sadness was within the smile. His eyes flickered as he went through the pages.

"So very deeply in love."

Sarah closed her eyes and hot tears ran from her eyes. Her heart ached and she wished she could be near him. She turned to her friends who so far had watched silently.

"We have to get out of this castle."

"But what about Josephine?"

"Hoggle is right Milady. She is stronger than us."

"She must have some weakness…" Sarah looked around.

She walked over to a cabinet. It was deep purple with small patterns on. Sarah opened it carefully and looked at the many bottles in it.

"I doubt this is perfume…" She mumbled.

She grabbed a bottle shaped like an apple and turned around.

"Wonder what this does? The bottle is pretty, but I doubt what's inside is good."

Hoggle widened his eyes and pointed at the bottle with eager.

"I know what's in that."

"You do?"

"Yes!" He snorted. "That's juice from the tree of forgetness. Don't drink it. You will loose your memories and you will accept the first memories you are given. The juice are used to give new identity."

"But why would Josephine have…? Oh no." She gasped. "She can use it on Jareth!"

"Why would she do all this?"

"Jareth." Sir Didymus looked up. "Isn't the official king yet. Right now he is goblin king, but when he gets a queen he will become King of the goblins. There is a different Milady."

"What do you mean?"

"If Jareth doesn't soon take a queen, he will loose his right to the throne. Josephine will become Queen."

"Not fair." Sarah said annoyed.

Sir Didymus' moustache moved, and he sighed. These were the rules he honored, and she claimed them not fair. Normally he would have been angry, but not with Sarah. She was his friend.

"Rules are rules, and rules are to be followed. Jareth knows, Josephine knows, all knows. Josephine is willing to do anything for the throne."

Sarah felt sick. Josephine was the wrong person to trust. She should never had gone with her.

"Why couldn't anyone see through her facade?" She asked.

"Because no one can hide their true feelings and intentions better than a Fae. Especially royal Faes honors the façade. They are raised to look snobby and cocky." Hoggle said grunting.

Sarah looked at him. Jareth was like that. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose. Maybe he was just doing as he was raised. She felt relieved. Jareth wasn't a bad person.

"Either way you spin it..." Hoggle said.

"Josephine is dangerous, and needs to be stopped!"

Sarah looked at the mirror. She had a hard time not looking at Jareth. He was wearing a black coat, and grey pants. He looked amazing. Sarah had to make a choice. She was free of the soul song. She could go home. Home to a life without danger. Where the only thing she should worry about was getting a job. Or she could stay and save the one person she felt connected to. She needed to be near him. She knew that more than ever after her experience as a soul. Without a body, she was just a soul in need to be near the owner of her heart. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a mysterious smile. He owned her. He had done it since the first time she saw him. She had to choose him. She would save him from Josephine. She put the bottle in her pocket in case Josephine would come look for it, and gently laid two fingers on the mirror surface. It felt like she was dipping her fingers in hot water. They went through the mirror. Chocked she stepped back.

"Sarah?" Ludo looked scared.

"Milady what happened?"

"The mirror…My f-fingers went through the mirror."

Sir Didymus jumped forward, and growled at the mirror.

"Foul mirror, I shall defeat thee. Bring on your weapon, and let us fight to the death!"

Hoggle grabbed Sir Didymus and pulled him back. Rolling his eyes, he started:

"Are you out of you boggin' mind?"

"Pardon?"

"Fight to the death?"

"Ah you are concerned. Thank you my friend, but do not worry. I will not loose."

"Damn straight! You are challenging a mirror. MIRROR!"

Sir Didymus looked around, and then at Hoggle.

"Magic Mirror my friend. Magic."

Hoggle looked pleading at Sarah. She had to mime that he couldn't hit Sir Didymus. Hoggle sighed and pointed at the mirror.

"This can transport us to the castle."

"So that's how Josephine got into my room…" She mumbled.

"Most likely." Hoggle folded his hands.

"We need to go now. The sooner she is stopped the better." Sarah said flat.

She looked at the mirror, and whispered something to it. The reflection now showed Josephine sitting in the throne room, still as Sarah. The reflection then showed Sarah's bedroom in the castle. She took a deep breath, and stepped through the mirror.

--

Josephine was sitting in the throne room by herself laughing. This was almost too easy. Why did she even bother planning all sorts of things, hen all she had to do was to pretend to be Jareth's weakness. She should have started like that.

"Soon you will loose it all Jareth. And I will make sure it hurts." She sang happily to herself.

--

Sarah felt a relief when she stepped into her room. Her friends came right behind her. Sarah prayed that they all would have the courage to do this.

"I don't know how, but I will face Josephine alone… At first that is." Sarah said. "You three will find Jareth and bring him to the throne room as quick as possible."

Hoggle stepped forward, and hugged Sarah who had kneeled.

"Be careful Sarah."

Brave smile assured him, and they parted. Sarah had told them where Jareth were, and she headed for Josephine.

"I'll teach you to kidnap my friends, and trying to hurt Jareth." She hissed as she ran down the corridors.

She stood before the big doors to the throne room, and noticed she was shaking.

"Oh pull yourself together Sarah. Just go through the doors." She said to herself.

She opened the doors, and entered the room.


	15. Chapter 15 Double

**Double**

When Josephine saw Sarah coming in, her face changed to pouty. She rubbed her forehead with two fingers and moaned.

"Why couldn't you have stayed in the cell? I would have returned you home. I had nothing against you."

"I don't want to go home Josephine. You took my friends!" Sarah said flat.

"Ah you want revenge. So that's what's bothering you. Understand that I had to-"

"QUIT IT!" Sarah pointed at Josephine. "What's bothering me, is that you are trying to steal you brother's throne. He is family, and he is a good king who loves his people."

Josephine widened her eyes.

"Oh you think that's what he is? A good king? Hear this, mortal from Above: Jareth is weak. A good ruler is strong, and doesn't care for his people. Jareth loves his people…But there is one thing that makes him even weaker."

Sarah held her breath as Josephine pointed at her.

"And that is why I should be the Queen. Who needs love? My brother is a good example that love only makes you hurt. But he still think you can bring eternal happiness into his life. Pointless."

She got up, and walked over to Sarah. Her eyes were filled with muse.

"If you had stayed out of this." She raised her hand. "YOU COULD HAVE LIVED!"

Sarah closed her eyes. Maybe Josephine would kill her now. She hoped that whatever pain would come, it would be brief.

"STOP!" A voice ordered.

"Milady I will protect thee!"

Sarah looked over her shoulder, and got eye contact with Sir Didymus. Josephine crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

"You again? Oh God you are such a pain."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sarah raged.

"Or what?" Josephine twirled a finger around the brown hair that looked like Sarah's.

"Or I'll…" She stopped.

Threatening Josephine with nothing wasn't a very good idea. Sarah had nothing, and Josephine had magic.

"Or…I'll shove this down your throat!"

Sarah pulled out the bottle from her pocket. She had forgotten she could use this, and now she could see the effect. Josephine's eyes flickered, and she stepped back looking a little nervous.

"You have been..In my cabinet." She said slowly.

"So I have. Lucky for me."

Footsteps running. Jareth was on his way. Sarah could feel the taste of victory. This was much more easy than what she had expected. She got a stiff smile when she saw that Josephine still hadn't changed back. And chills went down her spine as Josephine started smiling.

"Lucky for me I got a plan." She laughed.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sarah could see Jareth come running in with Ludo and Hoggle. He looked surprised, and just as he entered, Josephine threw something at the floor. A huge white dust cloud spread around Sarah, and Josephine. Sarah couldn't see anything, and had to cough a few times. She heard Josephine laugh, and the anxious call from her friends. Jareth too was calling for her. The dust fell, and Sarah could see again. Josephine was still disguised as Sarah. But now wearing the exact same clothes.

--

"SARAH?" He called.

Jareth tried to see through the dust. She was in there somewhere. And so was his sister. He was confused, but he had gotten the important part: Sarah, his love, was in danger. The dust fell, and he let out a gasp. Any other day he would have enjoyed it, but right now, two Sarah's wasn't good.

"What the bog!" Hoggle exclaimed.

"Language Hogs meat." Jareth said quick.

"It's HOGGLE!"

"This can't be good."

"Jareth!" One Sarah stepped forward.

"Jareth don't listen to her. She is Josephine. I'm Sarah."

"You'd like that huh?"

Jareth watched silently as the two Sarahs were bickering.

"Please listen to me Jareth. Ask me anything." One said pleading.

"Don't!" The other warned. "She had been spying on me. On us!"

"You would know that. It was you."

"Was not!"

"NO!"

"Jareth she is trying to steal your throne! She dressed as me, and seduced you!"

"What?" Jareth blushed.

He cursed under his breath, and closed his eyes. Of course it wasn't Sarah, it was Josephine in the library.

"But…" Hoggle said confused.

"I know how to prove it Jareth!" One Sarah almost yelled eagerly.

He looked up.

"She is Josephine. She had a bottle with juice from the forgetfull tree!"

"What?" Jareth looked at the other Sarah. And as said, she was holding a bottle.

"She wants you to forget all. Your kingdom, and me."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" The other one lamented. "Jareth listen…"

Jareth grabbed her arm, and looked angry at her. Then he sent a serious look to the other Sarah, and her friends.

"I'll just take care of her. Personally. Won't be long Sarah."

"BUT I'M SARAH!"

One Sarah smiled relieved, and another fought to be released by Jareth. With a mere hand flicker Jareth, and the Sarah he was holding, disappeared. They ended up in a dark room. An Oubliette. Sarah stepped back. Fearing for what should happen, she fell on her knees crying.

"Please listen to me. I'm Sarah."

"Get up." He ordered flat.

"Jareth…" She sobbed.

"Up!"

"Why can't you see it's me?" She got up slowly.

Jareth pushed her up against a wall, and she closed her eyes. She was terrified of what should happen. Through her sobbing, she managed to cry out.

"I love you…"

She felt his hands on each of her arms, and were locked in position. She could not run. She prepared herself for the worst, but suddenly felt soft lips pressing against hers. Confused she kept crying. In the dark the kiss seemed like forever. Then their lips parted.

"W-why?" She whispered hoarse.

"Only you Precious…" He whispered softly. "Can say _It's not fair_ like that."

Her legs trembled, and she fell around his neck with a sigh. His arms held her up, and she smiled vaguely. He knew it had been her. She wasn't going to die. She felt happier than ever, and closed her eyes. Then the happiness died. A chuckle came from Jareth as he stepped away and looked her in the eyes.

"You love me." He said teasing, and amused.

"You just had to ruin it…Didn't you?" She stated flat.

"You loooove me." He said smiling.

"Shuddup!" She poked him.

Jareth kissed her forehead, and smiled sweetly.

"For you….Anything."


	16. Chapter 16 Soul song

**Soul song**

Josephine held her facade. Jareth would soon come back, and the mortal's friends would soon noticed she wasn't Sarah. The doors opened, and Jareth stepped in. He looked tired, and Josephine ran over to him. She hugged him, and looked curious at him.

"Jareth…What happened to Josephine?"

Jareth took her hand with a tired smile. He leaded her to the throne, and she gladly sat on it.

"Josephine…is past." He sighed.

"Oh…" Inside she was filled with glee. No more mortal girl.

"Now it's just you and me my dearest."

He walked over to a table, and grabbed to glasses. Josephine looked satisfied out if the window as the sound of champagne filled the room. She imagined life as a queen. Everyone should bow to her. Jareth reached her the glass, and smiled as he took a sip.

"Forgetting us."

"You must mean _for getting us_."

Jareth smiled, and Josephine emptied the glass.

"Now about us… I have a surprise for you."

She clapped her hands, and transformed back to her normal self.

"Brother you got fooled! I think you mistakenly have killed your beloved one." She laughed evilly.

"Josephine…" Jareth stepped back with a smile.

She stopped laughing. Surely he shouldn't be smiling. She had just made him kill his one love. The mortal whom made him weak. She had the victory, and he didn't. He shouldn't smile.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I did…"

"But why are you smiling??"

"You aren't the only one with a surprise…"

"WHAT?" Josephine shrilled.

The sound of footsteps. Josephine turned around and let out a scream. Another Jareth was standing there. She had been fooled by her own trick. Desperately she looked at the Jareth with the glass. The blond hair had turned brown. Sarah raised her glass, and smiled.

"Hello Josephine…"

"W-well then… I'll just go."

She tried to transport herself away, but nothing happened. She tried another time, and another time.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME??" She shrieked.

"Bottoms up."

Sarah threw the empty potion bottle on the floor, and Josephine instantly grabbed her neck. She got down on her knees, and made small coughs.

"No…" She said hoarse.

"You lost Josephine." Jareth said coldly.

"I w-will get….you for t-this!" She threatened on the floor.

"No you won't." Sarah looked at Josephine. "In a few minutes, you won't even know your own name. I win…We win." She said with pity for Josephine.

"Hopefully you will enjoy your new memories." Jareth kneeled.

"What?" Josephine whispered.

"You will come to take Sarah's place. You will go to the Above."

"N-no!"

"Yes. You will get Sarah's memories and her look. After a few days with eating their food…You will become mortal."

Josephine's eyes were teary. Being sent to the Above, and getting mortal, was a faith worse than death to her. Luckily she would soon forget that.

"Jareth? I'll go know. I can't stay and watch. I just can't…"

Jareth nodded silently, and Sarah walked out with her friends. Neither of them said anything, but then Sarah looked at Sir Didymus.

"Come with me. I'll take you to Ambrosius."

"He is…alive?" He glimpsed.

"Yes."

Sir Didymus wept silently. Sarah could see that he had thought the worst. She kneeled.

"Come brave knight. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. All of you."

Sarah led them to the hospital wing. As they walked, she thought of what Jareth had said in the Oubliette.

"_When this is over…Will you marry me?" He asked seriously._

"_I'm not ready." She mumbled. _

_Jareth blushed slightly. _

"_We ehm..don't need to.." He kissed her to avoid the rest._

"_No not that! …wait…don't you want to?" _

"_Of course I want to. You are gorgeous. But if you don't feel ready. I can wait Sarah. I have waited so long for you to arrive, so I guess I can wait a bit longer. As long as I got you."_

_She pressed herself up against him, and sighed._

"_The Soul song. You took it back."_

"_So I did…"He rubbed his eyes. _

"_Can't I just sing it again?" She looked at him._

"_No. A fea…" He sighed. "Can only sing it once. To make sure he doesn't just sing to every girl he meets."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_If I was a fae… I would sing to you…" She whispered._

_Jareth raised his eyebrows, and looked over her head. _

"_Of course." He said slowly. "You and Josephine will switch." _

She opened the door to the hospital, and her friends entered. She didn't feel like going in. Soon she would have a much more important thing to do. As soon as Josephine became mortal, Sarah would become fae. It was fae rules that if a fae entered the Above, and became mortal, a mortal in the Underground would become fae. And it was Sarah since Josephine would take Sarah's place.

"_I'll reorder time, in the world of Above. It will be as if you never left them…"_

Any moment now, she could become fae. Magical. And she would instantly know her Soul song. Sarah rushed to her room, and found a perfect dress.

"What the?"

A strange humming came in her head. It became louder, and finally it became words. She turned to the mirror. She looked normal. Wearing the dress, she walked to the garden, and found the bench she liked. Darkness was falling.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked to her left. Jareth walked towards her. His black coat blended with the dark, but his blue eyes were like light.

"I'm…a bit overwhelmed." She said calm.

He put his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

"It's alright now."

She felt silly.

"It's strange. I have to sing to you. Above we gave rings."

"That's not very romantic." He huffed.

"Why?"

"Sharing a mere ring isn't as special as sharing ones Soul song. Am I right?"

She smiled back at him lovingly.

_Do I miss you?  
Count the stars  
Multiply by ten  
Of course I do  
More than now and then  
I could paint a rainbow  
Shine the sky  
Set the stars in space  
Faster than explain  
How much I miss your face  
Watch the moon  
Someday soon  
He will start to smile  
When I say "I'll see you  
In a while  
But 'til then I miss you  
Dry my tears  
Hide my fears away  
Until that happy day  
To the rainbow's end  
Is where I would go, my friend  
I do miss you so_


	17. Epilogue and AN

**Epilogue and AN**

She woke slowly. She sun light was like a gentle kiss telling her to wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms. The huge bed was more than enough for her and Jareth, but of course he wanted everything King size. Speaking of the King. She looked at the empty bed space besides her.

"I once dreamed that I could see you wake up everyday."

She looked at the window. Jareth looked back at her with a smile. He was only wearing his pants, and his necklace.

"And I intend to do it."

She got out of bed, and walked over to him. She leaned back against him, and his arms embraced her. She smiled and giggled, when he kissed her neck.

"My Queen…" He mumbled.

"My King." She whispered.

She turned around, gave him a flirtatious look gave him a brief kiss. He had expected a longer kiss, and glared as she playfully ran back to bed. She stretched her hand out for him to take. As he grabbed it he smiled.

"You little vixen…"He purred.

**GYAAAA! It's done. The Soul Song is finite. I certainly hope you all liked it ******

**I have no real regrets about the story… Well two perhaps. XD**

**I never knew where the story was going. I just wrote along without having a real plot… Maybe I should have done that.**

**I think I have made Jareth step out of character a bit. I may have made him younger. In some ways, but I have tried my best. Sarah was easy. She should always be doubting about Jareht as an enemy and as a lover. **

**So I hope you will give me a lovely review on what you thought of the story. Plus! **

**I am preparing a new stories with our Jareth and Sarah. So look forward to "Strangers to love" and "Memory."**

**I don't know which one to start with so here is a preview: **

**Strangers to love: **Sarah has never felt this way before, and Jareth has never loved anyone before Sarah. Desperately to know why she feels like she does, Sarah agrees to a date with King

**Memory: **Sarah fell in the shower, and has gotten amnesia. She can't remember anyone. Not even herself. The only thing she can remember is that she is in love. In love with Jareth.


End file.
